Perdonadme
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: Quizás uno de los dos se salve, quizás vivirán un cuento de hadas, quizás no luchen más, quizás, quizás... no deberíais creer en los finales felices. Escrito por Neko.


**Disclaimer:**** No soy hombre, no soy japonés, no dibujo mangas y no tengo una mente privilegiada… lo has adivinado, no soy Kishimoto-sama, así que también sabrás que Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Recomendación musical:**** Shattered- Trading Yesterday  
><strong>

**Perdonadme  
><strong>

— Por fin nos vemos, aunque no esperaba encontrarte aquí— dijo una pelirrosa con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro— parece que seré yo quien peleé esta vez.  
>— ¿Tú? Ya lo intentaste — respondió él con voz burlona— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces?<br>— En ese momento no estaba preparada— y por una vez Sasuke supo que ella decía la verdad— ¿Sabes? Cuando has visto amigos caer a tu lado y no poder hacer nada, cuando sientes la impotencia de no poder salvar a alguien tu corazón se endurece. Ya no soy la Ninja que con la que combatiste en aquel puente, ahora soy una Sakura forjada en el dolor de la guerra. De la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. No soy la misma, ni lo volveré a ser, así que te aviso, olvida todo lo que sabías de mí; por una vez haré algo útil. Acabaré contigo Sasuke Uchiha— su rostro era una máscara de determinación y firmeza, lo que no sabía el moreno era que bajo esa careta, la Sakura que él había conocido chillaba de dolor e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por al amigo perdido.  
>— Lo intentarás— contestó él con una sonrisa de lado y voz sarcástica— como aquella vez.<br>— Ya te dije que no me subestimaras— susurró la kunoichi con voz peligrosa, ya sin sonrisa.  
>— Hmp.<br>Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, sería inútil intentar mantener esa conversación que no les llevaría a ningún lado. "Idiota"— pensaba la pelirrosa— "si hubieras vuelto a Konoha cuando te enteraste del sacrificio de tu hermano todo sería más fácil ¿y tú dices que le querías? pues no destruyas algo por lo que él murió. ¡Baka!". Sakura volvió de sus pensamientos cuando esquivó por los pelos la katana de Sasuke. "¿Para esto vive un shinobi? ¿Para ver como sus compañeros caen uno por uno en la oscuridad y no poder hacer nada? Despierta Sakura, maldita sea, no es momento para ponerse filosófica ¿no crees?"  
>La lucha se recrudeció cuando Sasuke comenzó a atacar con su chidori y Sakura utilizó de forma masiva unos kunais que siempre llevaba con ella y que tenían atados varios papeles bomba. Se movían a gran velocidad, intentando acercarse al otro para atacar y no resultar herido. Parecía una batalla de resistencia y un solo error de segundos o una distracción podrían llevar a la muerte al que hubiera cometido semejante fallo.<br>Sakura cayó al suelo lejos de Sasuke. "No puedo rendirme, no ahora. Por Shikamaru y Temari, para que tengan un futuro" pensó mientras se apoyaba en los brazos para intentar levantarse. "Por Naruto y Hinata, para que puedan estar juntos" consiguió ponerse de rodillas. "Por Neji y Tenten, para que sean felices" se levantó a trompicones. "Por Ino y Sai, para que acepten de una vez por todas lo que sienten" pensó con rabia, levantó orgullosa la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada desafiante al portador del sharingan. "Y por tantas otras personas a las que quiero proteger" pensó por última vez antes de lanzarse al ataque.  
>Sasuke observaba curioso a la chica que se levantaba lentamente del suelo "Tsk, no se rinde"— pensó molesto— "terminaré con esto". Sin embargo una parte de él admiraba a la pelirrosa que se alzaba desafiante ante él, no se parecía en nada a la niña que le había perseguido por todo Konoha declarando su amor incondicional por él. No. Ahora era una verdadera kunoichi, una adversaria digna de tener en cuenta, aunque él, el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.<br>— Sakura, abandona, no vencerás. Ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida— dijo el moreno al ver como ella corría hacia él dispuesta a reanudar la lucha.  
>La pelirrosa solo esbozó una ácida sonrisa antes de atacar con el kunai, pero la batalla ya estaba decidida, aunque se negara a rendirse. Un despiste de segundos por parte de ella y un ataque mortífero por parte de él fueron los que acabaron con su mundo. Sakura solo pudo dirigir la vista a su estómago que se encontraba brutalmente atravesado por la katana de Sasuke. No dijo nada, no hacía falta, habían perdido los dos, solo que el Uchiha no lo sabía todavía "lo siento Naruto, tus compañeros de equipo mueren aquí, se ve que no estaba destinada a llegar más lejos, lamento que el Equipo 7 se desintegre de esta forma. Ojala llegues a ser un gran Hokage y no llores por mí, se feliz con Hinata."—pensó con una sonrisa sincera que no mostraba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista y miró a su compañero de equipo a los ojos.<br>— Fin del juego— murmuró la kunoichi.  
>— Te avisé de que te retiraras<br>— Eso jamás— aseguró Sakura pensando en todas las personas que ya irremediablemente dejaría atrás— además, quien ha perdido has sido tú.  
>— Yo no lo veo así, la que se muere eres tú y el siguiente será Naruto.<br>— No habrá siguiente, no habrá próxima vez— sentenció con un brillo de determinación en los ojos— no te diste cuenta de que no me importaba morir.  
>Mientras mantenían esta pequeña conversación Sakura colocó sus manos sobre la katana que le atravesaba el estómago y por ella le traspasó a Sasuke unos finísimos y puntiagudos hilos de chakra, de los cuales él no se dio cuenta, al creer que la victoria ya era suya.<br>— Adiós Sasuke-kun— dijo con una dulce sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.  
>— ¿Pero qué…?— los hilos de chakra le impidieron moverse durante lo que apenas fueron dos segundos, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura le clavara un kunai cercano al corazón. Una herida mortal. Los ojos del moreno se desorbitaron al ver el kunai en su pecho, pensó en Karin, pero ni si quiera era capaz de verla, el Taka debía de estar luchando en otro lado y por una vez Sasuke Uchiha se resignó a lo que le deparaba el destino y contra el cual no podía luchar— hemos perdido los dos— susurró comprendiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa y tragándose su orgullo por una vez, que sería la última— te subestimé.<br>— Me alegra que lo reconozcas, aunque sea tarde— de la boca de Sakura caía un hilo de sangre— yo quiero ir a un lugar mejor ¿sabes Sasuke? donde se pueda vivir en paz, tener tranquilidad y que nadie esté nunca solo ¿me acompañas?  
>Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, ante la ingenuidad de la chica, por primera vez en años, total, estaba al borde de la muerte, desharía durante los segundos que le quedaban de vida su impenetrable muro entre él y el mundo. No sabría decir si sus sentidos estaban más despejados que nunca o si por el contrario se nublaban poco a poco, quizás una mezcla de ambos.<br>Sakura le depositó un beso a Sasuke por sorpresa en los labios, que para su desconcierto fue correspondido.  
>— Te esperaré allí— le dijo al moreno mientras se derrumbaba ante él con una sonrisa y dirigía unos últimos pensamientos…<br>Sasuke cayó al suelo segundos después y en el mismo momento en el que ambos se hundían en las brumas de la muerte dirigieron un último pensamiento, que aunque ellos nunca lo supieran, fue idéntico.

"_Perdonadme, perdonadme todos"_


End file.
